


Roommates

by bruises



Series: Femslash February 2k15 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Malia doesn’t want a roommate; it’s that she’s worried that she won’t be a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for [downincalumshood ](http://downincalumshood.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you enjoy it!!

It’s not that Malia doesn’t want a roommate; it’s that she’s worried that she won’t be a good one. She’s had her own room for almost two months now and she enjoys the peace and quiet. She’s able to study whenever she wants, make pasta at two in the morning and go on morning runs at five. Now Malia’s worried that she’ll take up too much space or annoy her new roommate too much.

So when she walks into her dorm after a long day of class and sees the spare room on her way to wash her face, she notices the change. Instead of a bare mattress leaning against the wall, there’s a pale yellow bedspread covering the mattress and pink pillows on top of it

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes Malia turn around.

“Um – I think I’m your new roommate,” The dark-haired person in front of her says. “I’m Kira.”

Malia looks down and Kira’s extended hand and looks at it for a moment before she shakes her hand. “I’m Malia. I didn’t mean to be nosey, I wasn’t notified about getting a new roommate.”

“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. I hope I’m not bothering you by being here; I could always ask them to move me if I am,” Kira rambles, feeling nervous already.

Malia shakes her head. “There’s no need to move. I don’t mind you being here; you seem kind of cool,” She says, eyeing the superhero posters on Kira’s wall.

“Maybe we should have a movie night some time, eat popcorn and forget about college for a little while,” Kira suggests, smiling at Malia.

“I like the sound of that. Let me know when you’re free and we’ll get together,” Malia replies, already feeling like they’re going to be good friends.

Kira smiles at Malia and Malia continues on to the bathroom, washing her face quickly and then going into her room to get started on her Literature homework.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
